Fragments - (Loki x Elsa)
by xWatercolorHolography
Summary: Serpents and dragons are declining quickly as a human war calls for their scales and teeth. Clans are murdered, and they must stand together to stay alive. Elsa is an ice serpent, the last of her clan. Loki is a dragon that has been outcast from his. They run the trials of surviving in a world unraveling together. Little do they know, even the most reliable of people may change.
1. Hush, hush

Snow drifted high from the skies as a fluffy ball of curiosity flung through the ground. Elsa rolled about in the white, her big eyes content with all the nature about. Everything was perfectly fine. Winter called for the most wonderful weather: snow. Snow dripped from the clouds like stars. For a moment, Elsa felt as if she could wish on each and every one of them. Silence cast about the rabbit. This was Elsa's paradise. The rush of joy she felt was so enormous and seemingly interminable. Nothing else mattered as the pure flakes kissed Elsa's noise. With her glistening white fur, she felt safe. Little to no predators could ever spot her. She felt as if she was alone in this frost glazed heaven. Little did the creature know something was lurking in the shadows. Something dark, and starving.

A large black wolf stood in the distance, emerald orbs tracing the rabbit's every move. This particular prey had been so involved in her surroundings. Although she was easy prey, he knew not to underestimate even the smallest of beings. Slowly he crept forward, although the snow couldn't hide his form he knew he had to be sneaky. In one fell swoop he latched onto the little rabbit with his jaws, careful not to harm it.

Elsa winced at the pain and squeaked. Her body squirmed about, aching to break free from the Wolf's grasp. Knowing that her life was at stake, she prepared to materialize into her full and vicious form. One with icy scales and teeth that could pierce through almost anything. Loki dropped the little cotton ball, nudging his large snout at her. He was clearly curious about her, he had never heard a squeak like that come from a rabbit. The rabbit's ears dropped, as if to ask one last time for mercy. Violence was something Elsa tried to avoid at all cost. Perhaps, this wolf had a drop of kindness in its cold soul. He laid down into the snow, getting eye level with the rabbit.

Seeing Loki's eyes up close made Elsa's blood rush. Why had this wolf not killed her? The fear began spiraling inside the rabbit. That's when Elsa began to shake and begin to dash off into the snow. Eventually, it would kill just like any other wolf. She reassured herself that he was simply testing her. In a rush of black fur, Loki was standing right in front of the hole to the den where he knew the rabbit was headed. He plopped himself into the snow again, curling up much like a common house pet.

Running out of breath, the young white bunny stopped. Her ears lowered again as she caught sight of Loki. "Why is he going through so much trouble to eat me?" She shut her eyes as thousands of scales painted the rabbits body. A flash of white and blue rained as a giant ice serpent gazed below. "Leave me be, wolf," she spoke strongly through the wind's howling.

Green and gold scales rippled across the wolf's body, as he stood to his full height. A broad pair of beautiful wings slashed through the sky as he stood dragon snorted through his nose, eyeing the serpent. "So you show your true form, rabbit." His voice was low, and intimidating. The serpent couldn't help but feel a bit threatened.

Elsa's crystal blue eyes narrowed down at Loki's. "Yes, it seems you have as well, dragon. My name is Elsa." She began soaring up as a gust of wind blew by. Although she had no wings, she figured she could glide with the breeze. Loki's large leathery wings spread open, flapping once and getting him airborne. As he soared up next to the serpent, he lowered himself below her as to not knock her off of the breeze with his wings.

"I am Loki, I had no intention of harming you. I apologize for my roughness."

Her body squirmed about in detest. It made no sense- Why was Loki grabbing at her? Elsa growled as a shot of ice cast out from her snout. "Release me!"

Loki easily knocked away the ice with his hail, gently grasping onto the serpent with his claws, careful not to harm her. "Fine." He completely let go of her, letting her fall, without the wind she was falling. With a fell swoop he flew down and grabbed onto her again. "You cannot fly without the wind."

A low hum streamed from the serpent. Her head lowered as her strong glacier orbs eyed the ground below. "Any other dragon would have let me die. Why not you?" Her voice was low in distinct as her icy scales reflected the fleeting sunlight from above. "Where are you going?"

"Serpents travel in groups, no? Why are you not in a group? I assume you are an outcast, like myself." Loki flapped once again, slowly lowering himself down to the icy lake below. He let her down on the shore. "I know how serpents enjoy water or their relative element. I thought perhaps you would enjoy the lake."

Elsa dived into the water, letting her raging hot scales cool off. It was calming feeling her body relax at last. What Loki questioned drifted away until she was finally comfortable. "My pack has long been dead. Humans murdered them for their goods. Even before then, I was an outcast though. What's your story, Loki?" Elsa's body curved and stayed within the liquid sapphire.

Loki laid down in the snow next to the water. "I was cast away, banished, if you will." He folded his wings up on his back, curling his scaly tail to his belly. "Though I know the pain of losing family, I am sorry for your loss."

"Do not fret. That is in the past," she spoke, crawling up from the water. Eyeing Loki, she wondered just what magic he had. Loki was an odd green shade she had never seen on a dragon before. He was beautiful. She slipped into the snow and shut her eyes. "A lot of dragons have tried eating me before." Elsa murmured.

"I have no reason to harm you." Loki said, slowly he transformed back to his wolf form. He would be less obvious. He curled up in the snow, fluffing his tail up by his face, leaving a little opening in between his belly and his tail.

Elsa watched Loki and began to curl close together. A quick ball of fluff came to be and charged at Loki, quickly finding her place against his belly. Unlike most Wolves, Loki didn't reek of rotting flesh. Her ears lowered along with her eyes. "Warm," Elsa murmured softly into his fur.

Loki huffed, moving his muzzle around to curl up with her better. Her soft fur tickled at his paws, but he ignored it. He didn't mind that she wanted to keep warm, and he figured she knew she would be safe from other wolves this way.

A shuffling sound breezed through, that of a deer. It had been running from other wolves previously. Claw marks ran across its tattered fur. Elsa felt pity for the poor creature. She knew, that it must have fought hard to be safe. Elsa's eyes glanced back at the deer with curiosity. Time was not on the deer's side. From the abundant amount of blood that fell from its wounds, it was obvious the deer was not going to be living for much longer. It was weak and crumbling down into the ground.

Loki's ears perked up at the sound of the deer's hooves hitting the snow. He sat up, slowly stalking the injured deer. He finally attacked, taking it down in one hit. He started eating at the raw flesh, clearly hungry.

Elsa's eyes shook as she trembled at the sight if Loki. Her legs shivered and finally spun off. The rabbit raced far away until she found herself face to face with countless vicious wolves. Immediately, one began to claw at Elsa and bite at her. What could she do? Her body refused to move to despite her immense desire to. This would be the end.

The beast heard her run off, but he wasn't in the mood for it. He heard wolf howling in the distance and he immediately ran towards the howling. He completely blindsided the wolf who was biting at her, knocking it off. He stood over the little rabbit, snarling and growling at the wolves. He was at least three times their size.

The leader of the pack glared at Loki and began to back away slowly. At the sight of another rabbit, they dashed off and left them alone. Elsa shivered against Loki as her paws patted at his legs, as if she was trying to hold on. Her big, blue eyes wavered as tears fell down. More than ever did she feel horrible for doubting the dragon.

Loki looked down between his paws at the little rabbit, he moved out from above her, nudging her with his snout to be sure she wasn't harmed. Once he was sure he laid down in the snow, curling up as he had been before. "Come here, little rabbit."

The rabbit watched Loki's body carefully and inched closer into his fur. "I'm not little," Elsa whispered as she found her place right against his fur. As snow fell from the skies, she gazed at his eyes 's head curled around, wrapping his body around hers.

"Yes you are."

Elsa wrinkled her nose in protest but found no reason to speak of out. That would just be wasted energy. She just made a friend. The rabbit knew, arguing would not be in her best interest. Slowly his green eyes closed, though his ears stayed active, constantly listening to all the sounds. He slept extremely light, always knowing his surroundings.

"Where do we go after this?...Do you really intend to stay by my side? I am a burden," Elsa murmured, feeling her heart waver deep within. Everyone shoved her off eventually.

"I would be more than happy to stay by your side, little rabbit. For I have nowhere to go. I would be more a burden than you." Loki said quietly, his tail curled closer to Elsa, keeping her cozy and warm in a little fur cocoon. "Though you must realize, I am a predator, killing is in my nature. You mustn't be frightened when I kill."

Nodding, the rabbit soaked in every word of what Loki had spoke. Drowsiness took control soon enough, though. Her eyes felt heavy and a vision of warm black came forth. Elsa drifted to sleep slowly. When she awoke the next morning, the sound of a dragon screaming hit the sky. Humans had to be near. The rabbit shook and eyed the fields outside carefully. "Loki. Are you awake?" Her voice quivered. Loki lifted his head, twisting his ears and listening to the sounds. "Humans are near, they will hunt us if we are not careful." He looked down at the white fluff burrowed by his belly, only seeing ears and rolled her eyes. With a blink, she took upon a human form with long platinum blonde hair, thin curves, fair skin, and bright eyes.

"Yes. That is why we serpent and dragons have disguises, yes?"


	2. Chapter 2

Loki sat up on his hind legs, transforming into a tall male. Black hair fell to his shoulders, sharp features took upon his face and his eyes turned even more piercing than they had been. "Exactly." Gazing above, Elsa watched Loki with amusement. Even then he was towering over her. "I suppose that even in this displeasing form, you are taller than me. 'What an Interesting disguise,' she thought. Most of the natives here are blonde. You might raise a few questions."

"I could be your pet wolf. I do know the natives take wolf pups as pet dogs." Loki smirked, shifting back into his wolf form, he rubbed at her legs. That's when a few of the warriors appeared from the trees, they held up their weapons towards her and Loki moved in front of her with a growl.

The warriors bowed lightly. "I apologize, my fair lady. We did not mean to scare you...however, we must check you." Their lips curved darkly as one moved in, as if trying to kick the dog. Loki lunged towards the foot which kicked at him, he growled again, moving closer to Elsa. He was clearly against having the men near her. "Could you control your wolf? I'd rather not be bitten."

"Could you not attack me? I'd rather not be threatened by meager men." Elsa narrowed her eyes and began running her fingers through Loki's fur. She pulled up a knife from her pocket and licked the edge. "Get out; I am minding my own business." Loki growled and lunged at one of the men again, tearing at the burlap-like pants he wore. He watched the man back away before retreating back to Elsa, sitting down in front of her like a pet would.

"Good boy. Now, leave." Elsa commanded the man. Sure enough, the warrior ran away. The Dragon sighed and waited for him to disappear long enough to turn back into a rabbit. "I prefer this a lot more!" Elsa giggled, finding her place beside Loki again. Her hear nuzzled into his leg. "How may I repay you?"

Loki nuzzled his snout into her fur, giving her a gentle lick. "You needn't repay me. I just wanted you safe." He laid down in the snow beside her, laying his head down on his paws, letting her snuggle and nuzzle as she pleased. "We should get going. We need to move long," Elsa's nose rubbed up against his stomach. A concerned expression grew from her large, glacier eyes. "I don't want to lose you. I have lost everyone else."

The wolf nudged her with his nose, getting her on his back. Once she was up and on he stood up, he began walking off in the opposite direction that the warriors went. "You will not lose me. Who would I abandon you for anyhow?" Elsa's ears flailed downward as her large, glassy eyes adverted. He was right. She had no one else. Her snout buried within his fur, finding warmth. "True...Hey, Loki? Am I heavy? I can get off if you want..." she felt as if she was melting from his heat. Loki snorted at her question, he barely noticed her weight at all. "No, you are not heavy at all." He continued trotting through the trees, weaving his way through each one carefully.

The rabbit watched forest, her eyes wide with curiosity. "Do you know where you are going? From what I remember, there is a large mountain range through the forest. We may be headed that direction," she murmured, climbing up to the area between Loki's ears. Her nose wrinkled at the scent of the oak passing by. Loki's ears twitched as she perched in between them. "Yes, I have a small den in the mountain side. That is where we are going." He slowly picked up his pace, getting to a slow run. He hoped he could her there before the sun set. Surprisingly he had a good sense of direction when in his wolf form, so it was no trouble at all to get through the forest.

The bunny kept an eye out for enemies. "There's a lot that would usually try to eat me. It seems everything is trying to stay away from you." Loki was practically the King of the forest. He was such a kind dragon. She couldn't help but wonder why he was kicked out from his clan. As they passed through the forest, the sight of a vast mountain scape came into sight. They were as big as the largest dragons on the world, from the crimson blood line. "Do you think we will be safe tonight? I heard a mocking jay talking a while back and they were saying that rain was going to come."

"Most knows to do so," Loki muttered. When he finally reached his den he lowered his head to allow her to hop off of his head. Once she had hopped down he walked over to where his 'bed' was, it was more or less small pelts all gathered together. He plopped himself down on them. "Yes, we should be safe, many know where I stay and few come into my den."

She drifted along, moving in circles before a cloud of snow appeared before the rabbit. It cooled her down from writhing temperature. She sank down in her small pile and shut her eyes. "What kind of magic was gifted to you? You don't look like at kind of dragon I've ever seen before..."

"Fire and Ice." Loki murmured, sticking his nose into the snow to cool off his nose. He snorted, curling up as he usually slept. He closed his eyes, yawning quietly. He wasn't originally from this region but his clan took in him as a hatchling, therefore he was gifted magic from this region.

"I've never heard of a dragon who had both affinities. That's amazing," Elsa murmured. The snow stopped falling at one point. She had finally frown to be comfortable enough to where there was no need for it anymore. She sneaked her way up to the wolf and found her usual spot right by his stomach. She usually despised warm, heated environments. Being against Loki was different, though. "I think we will become good partners. I'll protect you from my clans enemies the best I can...If we ever run into them. They're from a small, crimson clan from Germany."

"I will do the same for you, should we run into my clan. They hail from England for the most part." Loki snuggled his nose into his tail once she had gotten situated by his belly, though not soon after the wolf had fallen asleep. Switching between forms could be exhausting for him, so he fell asleep quite quickly. As he slept his ears continued moving around as they usually did, listening for danger nearby.

Elsa had a hard time falling asleep. Rain dripped from the skies as the patter of feet came through the cavern. She shook in fear as a whimper descended from her. Elsa nudged at Loki in worry. "I think something is coming..."


End file.
